


The Clexa Anthologie

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shot Clexa works. Some of which were prompted on my tumblr. (GO PROMPT ME http://blackindiaink.tumblr.com) Some of which were original ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Clarke and Lexa have been married and leading the Coalition for some years now, and each year on the anniversary of Mount Weather's fall, while the people celebrate, Lexa distances herself from Clarke out of guilt and fear of Clarke leaving her, and then one anniversary Clarke finally catches on

~~~

She found her in a far corner of the grove, going through practice forms with her sword. Every other year she had just assumed that the anniversary would pass without acknowledgement. Fine thus far, but now, so many years on, she had turned her thoughts. 

The dreams were vague now, Clarke saw them like ghosts in her head but faint and distant. She blinked in the bright morning sun, wondering how Lexa had snuck out of bed without her waking. 

She stepped into the shade of a tall tree, still squinting as a shaft of sunlight broke through the canopy of leaves and lit her wife up like a spotlight. She was meant for the sun. Lexa had built the beginnings of the Coalition with little more than the power of her reputation and decisive political manoeuvring. Clarke had been the one to help her bind it together and keep it. 

The war had ended long ago. The Ice Nation surrendering only after the loss of their main camp. There was peace, of a sort. Clarke pushed a low hanging branch aside and blinked, watching the smooth movement of Lexa’s muscles as they bunched and released. 

She was wearing a thin shirt, no armour or jacket. By now Clarke knew how to come upon her without causing awareness but she needn’t have employed the stealth tactics she had learned. Lexa was entrenched in her own mind and Clarke finally knew why. A word with Indra had confirmed her suspicions and she ached with knowing the reason for her wife’s dour mood. 

She moved forward, making a little noise so she didn’t get an elbow to the face. Lexa’s movements stopped, her body rigid, blade pointed to the ground.When Clarke reached out, her fingers meeting soft material with taut muscles underneath, Lexa turned, a war raging in her eyes. 

“Lexa,” Clarke murmured 

“I’m sorry.” 

Clarke’s brow knit. Time had passed but between them there would always be regrets, buried deep at their beginning. 

“Don’t.” Clarke took Lexa’s free hand, pulling her closer. “That was a long time ago. Let it go.” 

Determination reset her features and combated the hard set of Lexa’s jaw. They stared at one another while the sun rose higher and higher over the horizon, silent communication from mind to mind. They had perfected this long ago. They didn’t need speech. 

A moment moved into a minute and then five and finally Lexa’s face relaxed and she allowed Clarke to pass through to her exorcising the guilt for her years old betrayal. 

“It took me a long time but I realized that if you hadn’t done what you did we never would be here. We wouldn’t have each other like we do now.” 

 

“I know but,” Lexa interrupted. 

 

“No.” Clarke reached down to tug the sword from Lexa’s hand and with a quick flick of her wrist sheathed it in the earth. “Things happen, people change, you changed too. We are both better for what happened.” 

No fight left, Lexa took a long breath and let it out, closing her eyes and then refocusing on Clarke’s hand in hers. “Okay.” She opened her eyes, a small smile appearing. “You’re right…” 

“As usual,” Clarke finished, her expression mirroring Lexa’s.


	2. Sitting In A Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clexa trapped in a tree for the evening

Clarke stared down the length of the tree trunk, eyes shifting back and forth, searching for the enemy. The bark of the tree bit into her butt through the fabric of her pants. As she tried to scoot over to a thicker part of the branch her hand impacted Lexa’s and she slipped a little, losing her grip. 

In a flash the hand she had just grazed caught her arm and hauled her upright. Lexa didn’t have to say the word, her eyes did. Careful. Clarke nodded and sucked in air, just now remembering to breathe. Twenty feet might not sound like much but falling from this tree would hurt. 

The Ice Nation scouts were close. Her nose picked up their unwashed scent. Even up here they were subject to the whims of the wind. Lexa tapped her shoulder and pointed toward the ground and then to the north. Her eyes followed the direction until she could see them coming. 

They weren’t even alert to their surroundings, both more worried about whatever they were talking about than encountering The Coalition. They were pretty far out but the plan wouldn’t work unless they planted the device close enough to the Ice Nation camp. 

She remembered the look on Lexa’s face when she volunteered to do the mission herself. The flash of anger that Clarke translated to worry. They had argued until Lexa agreed on on condition. She would accompany her. All hell had broken lose. If Heda was captured, their work was for naught. 

Clarke knew it so she gave in. Though, she hated herself for it. She was forever sending other people to do the things that she helped plan. If anyone should be in danger for this, it should be her. It wasn’t until she realized that Bellamy was the one who was going to carry out the plan that she knew she had to do it.

He hadn’t understood why she had to stay and now there was a distance there, a chasm that she couldn’t reach across. As long as she remained at Lexa’s side he saw her choosing her. Not just over him but over her people. Maybe it was partly that. The battle between her heart and head was different these days. 

The scouts shuffled along until they were almost directly underneath them.Clarke glanced up, catching Lexa’s eyes. Fire burned between them and they decided in tandem within the intensity of that unblinking gaze, to take them out. She looked back down at the ground, feeling Lexa’s fingers tap her hand in signal. 

One… two… three

They shifted, the branch bowing under their weight. Clarke boosted herself up and over, air rushing past her as she flew toward the ground, toward the scout. She landed on his back, her arms wrapping around his throat and taking him down. The leg bearing her boot sheath was free from the weight of the scout and she slipped her hand down, pulling the knife free. 

The angle she lay splayed at made it hard to gain leverage but she stabbed the knife as hard as she could into his heart and twisted, yanking it out and stabbing once more before she pushed him off of her and swiveled around to see Lexa standing over her, the other scout already dispatched. Blood still gushed from his carotid onto the forest floor. 

She would never get used to the sight of death by her own hand but it became more familiar with each passing day that the war continued. It came easier the more times she did it. She grabbed a large fallen leaf and wiped as much of the blood off of her knife as she could and replaced it in its sheath. “I guess they won’t be reporting back,” she said all grim face and dark humour.


End file.
